Mais qui estu?
by Virginialice
Summary: des retrouvailles, mais pour eux deux peut être une rencontre. il a changé...et il lui plaît!venez lire!
1. Chapter 1

Voici la deuxième fic, que je poste en même temps que "Ne me laisse pas..."

Une histoire qui se produit plusieurs années après le départ de nos amis de Poudlard, qui met en jeu le couple Draco/Hermy!

Bonne lecture!!

--

Chapitre 1 : Enfin de retour.

Poudlard reprenait enfin vie après toutes ses années. Le château reprenait forme dans leurs esprits. Déjà neuf ans qu'ils avaient terminé leurs études. Quelle nostalgie ! Ils étaient tous très heureux de se retrouver, enfin pour ceux qui se reconnaissaient. Parmi eux, beaucoup avaient changé. Harry et Ron étaient venus ensemble. Harry avait rejoint Ron à la gare avec son épouse, Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron, qui lui, n'était pas accompagné.

Ils avaient retrouvé Hermione à l'école. Elle était seule, personne ne l'avait accompagné. Elle revenait de France, là où elle vit, et travaille. Les deux garçons ne savaient pas s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la vie de la jeune fille. Elle ne leur avait jamais parlé de rien.

Les trois amis avaient gardé contact après Poudlard, et se voyaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils s'étaient ainsi retrouvés lors de nombreuses occasions : le mariage de Harry et Ginny, les fêtes de Noël, … ils étaient toujours aussi complices qu'autrefois.

Parmi la foule, ils trouvèrent Neville Londubat et d'autres amis. Ils retrouvèrent aussi Parvati Patil, Lavande Brown, et tous les autres Gryffondors de l'époque. Partout, il y avait éclats de rire, retrouvailles émues…

Dans les autres maisons, il se produisit les mêmes effusions de joie, de rire. La seule exception se trouvait chez les Serpentards. Personne n'avait encore vu Drago Malefoy. Il semblait être le grand absent des retrouvailles organisées par la directrice, Madame Mac Gonagall.

Tous furent rassemblés dans la grande salle décorée avec les couleurs des quatre maisons. Le silence se fit lorsque les professeurs entrèrent. Ils n'avaient pas changé, ils étaient toujours les mêmes que dans les souvenirs. La directrice se leva et prit la parole. Ils eurent l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière.

« Jeunes gens, je vous remercie d'avoir tous répondus à notre invitation. Nous ne pensions pas avoir autant de succès en lançant cette idée de vous réunir en ce lieu où vous avez évolués, et grandis. Vous allez aussi pouvoir retrouver vos chambres. Nous avons donné à nos élèves actuels des vacances d'été plus précoces pour pouvoir vous accueillir ici quelques jours. »

A ces mots, des chuchotis montèrent dans la grande salle, puis le silence retomba.

« Nous espérons que vous passerez un bon moment entre vous. Nous avons organisé un bal masqué demain soir. Vous trouverez ainsi un moyen divertissement et de retrouvailles. Maintenant, liberté vous est rendue. Nous nous retrouverons pour le dîner. »

Lorsqu'ils purent se lever, les anciens élèves allèrent saluer les professeurs, et échanger quelques mots avec eux. Ensuite, profitant de cette belle journée, certains allèrent faire le tour du parc. Hermione discutait avec Parvati au bord du lac.

« Alors, dis-moi, c'est comment la France ?

- C'est super ! Très intéressant. Mais l'Angleterre me manque. Les Français ont des habitudes différentes des nôtres.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, par exemple, ils ne boivent pas de thé. Et si tu leur en proposes, ils te regardent avec des yeux tout ronds. »

Elles discutèrent ainsi un long moment, rièrent, se souvenant de certaines périodes lorsqu'elles étaient encore élèves. Aucune d'elles ne se doutaient que, derrière les buissons qui entouraient le banc où elles s'étaient assises, se trouvait le jeune homme que personne n'avait encore vu. Drago Malefoy avait trouvé refuge derrière ces buissons, afin d'éviter de croiser Pansy Parkinson. Il la fuyait depuis la fin de leurs études. En effet, il ne l'aimait plus, ne l'avait même jamais aimé. Mais elle, déjà du temps de Poudlard, ne l'acceptait pas. Et, chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle essayait de recoller les morceaux entre eux. Des morceaux que Drago avait bien vite oublié, et dont il s'était débarrassé.

Après la mort de son père dans les prisons d'Azkaban, Drago avait changé… comme libéré d'un sort. Et ce pour le plus grand plaisir de sa mère, Narcissa Malefoy, chez qui il vivait. Il avait, depuis ce jour, participait à beaucoup de choses comme la capture de Voldemort. Mais, il restait toujours dans l'ombre, préférant ne pas être connu ou reconnu. Il avait connu de nombreuses conquêtes, qui n'avaient jamais duré. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé la femme de sa vie, la femme qu'il attendait et avec qui il serait heureux.

Physiquement, il avait changé. Ses cheveux étaient toujours blonds mais un blond plus foncé que dans son enfance. Il n'avait plus la peau pâle. Celle-ci avait pris un hale légèrement bronzé.

Il était arrivé en retard au château, et jusque là, très peu l'avaient reconnu. Il était heureux d'être là, même s'il n'avait plus beaucoup d'amis. Lorsque les deux jeunes filles étaient parties, il s'était levé et avait décidé de rejoindre sa chambre afin de se préparer pour le dîner. Il prit le temps d'admirer le château, le temps d'admirer son passé. Dans les couloirs, il avait croisé une jeune femme qu'il avait tout de suite reconnu. Hermione Granger. Elle avait beaucoup changé de la Hermione dont il se souvenait. Elle était très jolie. Lorsqu'elle le regarda et lui sourit, n'ayant pas remis un nom sur son visage, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Jamais une fille ne lui avait encore fait cet effet là. En arrivant à sa destination, un sourire un peu rêveur se dessinait sur son visage.


	2. Chapter 2

Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs (???),

Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette looooonnngue absence...Mais je dois dire que mes écrits en cours m'étaient sortis de la tête...Je me rattrape donc en postant la suite et la fin de cette fiction...

Bonne lecture! Biz...

Chapitre 2 : Il ne viendra pas.

Le soir, au repas, tous furent émerveillés lorsque la nourriture apparut sur les tables. Ils avaient oublié ce que ça faisait. Ils regardèrent comme si c'était la première fois.

« Alors les garçons, vous avez retrouvé tous vos copains ?

- Ouais, tous. On s'est bien marré !

- Ron, tu pourrais surveiller ton langage.

- Oui maman, répondit-il un peu niais. Et toi ? T'as fait quoi ?

- Oh, pas grand chose. J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Parvati et, … je suis allée à la bibliothèque. Ça m'a fait tout drôle.

- J'imagine, dit Harry, tu y passais tout ton temps. Sinon, vous avez remarqué que, il manque un ancien Serpentard ?

- Ah bon ? Qui ?, dirent Hermione et Ron en cœur.

- Et bien, Malefoy.

- En y réfléchissant, c'est vrai, je ne l'ai pas vu. Il n'est pas venu se moquer de moi. Ça par contre, ça ne me manque pas ! »

- Il a trop peur pour se montrer. Malefoy est devenu peureux ! »lança Ron.

Les trois amis et ceux qui les entouraient rirent. Finalement, il ne leur manquait pas, mais pas du tout.

Après le dîner, tard dans la soirée, tous allèrent se coucher. La journée avait été longue, et le voyage fatigant. Certains venaient de loin, comme Hermione. Elle décida de ne pas aller se coucher tout de suite. Elle avait appris à faire avec la fatigue. Elle avait envie d'aller se promener, de profiter des derniers rayons du soleil, du parc.

Dans le parc, elle croisa quelqu'un d'autre. Un jeune homme blond qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. C'était Drago. Il était assis au bord du lac et regardait le soleil se coucher sur l'horizon. Elle s'approcha. La voyant s'approcher du coin de l'œil, il réfléchit à toute vitesse, décidant, si elle engageait la conversation, de ne pas révéler sa véritable identité tout de suite…

« Je peux ?

- Pardon ?

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Oh … oui, bien sûr. »

Elle s'assit près de lui, enfin pas trop près quand même.

« C'est magnifique…

- Le coucher de soleil ? Oui, c'est vraiment beau.

- Je m'appelle Hermione. »

Drago dut réfléchir à toute vitesse pour trouver un autre nom à donner à la jeune fille.

« James. Enchanté. »

C'était le premier prénom qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Mais la jeune fille ne sembla pas réagir.

« Très heureuse. Je pense qu'on est pas de la même année, ton visage ne me dit rien.

- Non, je ne pense pas non plus. Ou alors on ne s'est jamais croisé ! Tu es de quelle maison ?

- Gryffondor ! Et toi ?

- Serpentard.

- Ca ne nous empêchera pas de parler, lui dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu … tu vis en Angleterre ?

- Oh non, à la fin de mes études ici, j'ai déménagé. Je vis en France. Mais … l'Angleterre me manque. Et toi ?

- Moi, je vis ici, avec ma mère. Elle n'aime pas la solitude.

- C'est très gentil de ta part... »

Ils bavardèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, se découvrant peu à peu. Elle lui plaisait. Il n'en doutait plus. Elle était belle, drôle, intelligente. Et elle avait un sourire à faire tomber. A chaque fois qu'elle lui souriait, il avait l'impression de mourir… Il se demandait maintenant pourquoi il avait été si méchant avec elle par le passé. De son côté, elle trouvait ce garçon charmant. Il était très gentil. Avant de rentrer, elle lui posa une dernière question.

« Au fait, tu vas au bal, demain soir ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Peut être.

- J'y serai, si le cœur t'en dit. Enfin, c'est comme tu veux. Mais nous pourrions continuer cette très agréable discussion… Bon et bien, bonne nuit. A demain.

- …Bonne nuit Hermione. »

D'entendre son prénom dit d'un si charmant jeune homme donna des frissons à la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit une dernière fois et se dirigea vers le château. Elle se rendit dans le dortoir des filles Gryffondors, où toutes dormaient déjà. Rien que de repenser à ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait le béguin pour ce jeune homme, cela elle n'en doutait pas. Mais lui, qu'avait-il pensé d'elle ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : J'attendrais ce soir avec impatience…

Le lendemain matin, Hermione parla du jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré la veille à ses amis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est venu faire ?!dit Ron

- Ronald, s'il avait envie de venir, il fait ce qu'il veut…

- Moi, je crois qu'il te plaît Hermione…, lança Parvati Patil. C'est la première fois que je te vois réagir ainsi, et prendre la défense d'un inconnu.

- Oui, c'est vrai ça, Hermione, je crois que tu es … amoureuse. » enchérit Lavande.

Hermione devint rouge, et ne pouvant cacher son émoi, elle acquiesa.

« Peut être que oui. Je suis comme vous. Je peux succomber au charme de quelqu'un. J'espère qu'il viendra ce soir.

- A l'amour … tu sais ce que ça fait maintenant. dit Harry.

- Oui, et finalement … ça me plaît.

- On espère aussi pour toi que ton prince charmant viendra faire la fête. »

La journée se déroula sans encombres. Les jeunes gens flânaient un peu partout dans le château. Ces quelques jours représentaient pour beaucoup des vacances, car nombreux étaient ceux qui, à cause de leur travail, n'avaient pas beaucoup d'occasions de se reposer.

Les filles décidèrent de quitter le château quelques heures afin d'aller faire du shopping. Elles mouraient d'envie d'aller se promener ensemble pour une fois qu'elles se retrouvaient. Elles en profiteraient pour acheter leurs robes pour le bal. Les garçons, quant à eux, restèrent au château, et improvisèrent une partie de foot, sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Drago aussi était sorti. Il espérait trouver un fleuriste pour envoyer des fleurs à la jeune femme de ses pensées. Sur la carte, il écrivit :

« Merci pour cet agréable moment passé en ta compagnie. Amicalement. »

Il allait signé Drago mais retint son geste et ne signa pas, se doutant qu'elle devinerait de qui venait les fleurs. Il irait au bal juste pour la voir, et lui faire la surprise d'être venu quand même. Il attendrait le soir avec une certaine impatience.

Elle était entrée dans le plus chic des magasins de robes de soirée avec ses amies, et s'adonnée à une séance d'essayage. Elle avait finalement porté son choix sur une robe plus simple que celles de ses amies. Elle avait choisi une robe bustier, dans les tons rose foncé avec une ceinture marron au niveau de la taille. Elle lui allait bien et lui plaisait. Les autres filles avaient acheté des robes avec des volants partout, des nœuds dans tous les sens. Hermione n'aimait pas ce genre de robes. Elle préférait la simplicité. Elle hésita mais n'acheta pas le collier qui allait avec la robe, préférant garder son pendentif.

En fin d'après midi, lorsqu'elles rentrèrent au château, les garçons voulaient savoir et voir ce que les filles avaient ramené. Celles-ci refusèrent, préférant leurs laisser la surprise. Trouvant ce jeu drôle, elles ne leurs montrèrent même pas les masques qu'elles avaient. Ils devraient donc les chercher à la fête. Après tout, ils étaient là pour s'amuser…

Alors que ses amies allaient commencé à se préparer, Hermione alla s'asseoir au bord du lac, et ses pensées se perdirent dans l'eau. Elle n'avait pas entendu que Harry l'avait rejoint. Lorsqu'il s'assit près d'elle et lui parla, elle sursauta, sortie brusquement de sa rêverie.

« Tu devrais peut être aller te préparer.

- Oh Harry, tu m'as fait peur. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il ne te reste qu'une heure. Je sais que vous, les filles vous avez besoin de temps pour vous préparer. Je le vois au quotidien, avec Ginny.

- Je ne suis pas censée le dire, mais elle a choisit une très belle robe, tu sais.

- Elle m'a dit la même chose en parlant de toi, tout à l'heure. »

Après quelques instants de silence, il reprit.

« Au fait, tu vas être la première à le savoir, même Ron ne le sait pas encore.

- Je t'écoute, je n'irai pas lui dire, ne t'en fais pas.

- Je … je vais être papa.

- Quoi ? Mais Harry, c'est formidable !! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, et pour Gin. Félicitations !!!!

- Merci, maintenant dépêche-toi, sinon tu vas être en retard.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. On en reparlera. Encore félicitations, futur papa !! A toute à l'heure. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers le château. A l'intérieur, elle fila à toute vitesse vers sa chambre. Elle croisa Drago, mais ne prêta pas attention à lui, trop pressée pour s'apercevoir de sa présence. Il se fit discret, et le fait de la voir passer, de la voir juste quelques secondes, lui donner envie d'aller au bal, juste pour la voir, et discuter à nouveau avec elle. Comme elle, il fila dans sa chambre, où son smoking l'attendait.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Une heureuse nouvelle.

Une fois arrivée à sa destination, Hermione dut faire vite. Il ne lui rester que quarante cinq petites minutes pour se préparer. Mais avec l'aide de ses amies, qui étaient déjà prêtes, elle réussit à terminer dans les temps. Elle remarqua les fleurs qui lui étaient destinées mais ne prit pas le temps de lire la carte. Sans doute cela venait-il de Ron ou de Harry, d'un ami dans tous les cas…

Lorsqu'elles descendirent, toutes ensemble, les garçons étaient déjà dans la grande salle. Hermione retint Ginny par la main afin que celle-ci vienne à sa hauteur.

« Harry m'a dit. Félicitations. » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. La jeune femme la remercia et après un regard empli de joie, descendit et retrouva Harry qui l'attendait.

Hermione descendit à son tour. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, toutes les filles étaient déjà là. Ne reconnaissant personne autour d'elle, elle alla s'asseoir à l'une des tables, quand un jeune homme de Serdaigle se dirigea vers elle. Elle n'osa pas bouger et, eut raison puisque ce n'était pas elle qu'il venait inviter mais celle qui se trouvait derrière elle. Se demandant ce qu'elle était venue faire là, et ce qu'elle espérait vraiment, elle sortit, une larme à l'œil. Visiblement, elle croyait encore trop aux contes de fées, et aux histoires de prince charmant…

Folle de rage, et n'en voulant qu'à elle-même, Hermione parlait toute seule en se dirigeant dans le parc, le plus loin possible du château, pour que personne ne la voit pleurer…

« Tu n'es qu'une idiote ! Qu'espérais-tu ? Qu'il allait venir, et s'intéresser à toi ? Tu n'intéresses personne. Tu n'auras jamais la vie dont tu rêves. Garde les pieds sur terre, Hermione !! Le prince charmant n'existe pas, il n'a jamais existé et n'existera jamais… »

Dans la grande salle, il venait d'arriver et la chercher du regard. Il ne la trouvait pas. Il pensait qu'elle l'avait finalement reconnu, et qu'ayant pris peur, elle n'était pas venue. Il aurait tellement aimé changé cette image qu'elle avait gardé de lui. Il soupira en voyant que Pansy, elle, ne l'avait pas oublié et l'avait reconnu. A vrai dire, après toutes les fois où elle l'avait suivi pour essayer de le convaincre, elle avait du le voir changer.

« Tu ne m'invites pas à danser ?

- Non.

- Et pourquoi ? Dans le temps, tu m'aurais invité tout de suite.

- Oui, dans le temps, Pansy. Mais, aujourd'hui n'est pas hier. Et de plus, cela aurait été dans ton temps à toi, dans ton imaginaire…

- Pourtant, ça marchait pas trop mal, toi et moi…

- Ca c'est ce que toi tu penses. Pour moi, tu as été une erreur dans ma vie, …la plus grosse erreur de ma vie même. Est-ce que tu comprends ça ? Il n'y aura plus jamais rien entre nous. Alors, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille maintenant. Tu me fatigues à, sans arrêt, me suivre et me raconter les mêmes choses. »

Ne sachant que répondre, Pansy devint rouge comme une tomate, et s'en alla retrouvait les gens qui, quelques années avant, suivaient Drago comme son ombre.

Ne trouvant toujours pas celle qu'il cherchait, il accosta l'un des jeunes hommes qui lui tournaient le dos. Lorsque celui-ci se retourna, Drago reconnut Harry. Il cacha, cependant, fort bien sa surprise.

« Excuse-moi, est-ce que tu sais où je pourrais trouver Hermione, Hermione Granger ?

- Je crois qu'elle est sortit.

- Oui, je l'ai vu sortir et aller vers le parc. dit Ginny.

- Merci beaucoup. Bonne soirée. »

Avant même qu'ils aient pu répondre, Drago était déjà dehors. Là, sa conscience lui parla.

Tu sais ce que tu es en train de faire ? Tu es à la recherche de la sang de bourbe ! C'est incroyable pour un Malefoy ! Tu devrais avoir honte…

Rapidement, il fit taire cette voix, sachant que c'était celle de son père qu'il entendait et non la sienne. Cela lui arrivait parfois, d'encore entendre cette voix, mais ce n'était que souvenir à chaque fois…Il n'était plus ce Malefoy là…

« Je veux apprendre à la connaître. J'ai trop longtemps accepté de faire tout ce qu'on m'imposait. Aujourd'hui, je veux rattraper mon passé, et imposer mes choix et mes idées… »

Après un bon moment, il l'aperçut enfin. Elle était sur l'un des bancs. Elle avait ôté ses chaussures et ramener ses jambes contre elle. Elle entourait ses genoux de ses bras, et avait posé son menton dessus. Son regard était perdu dans le lointain. Il la trouvait très jolie ainsi.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Toi ?

Il s'approcha doucement pour ne pas la déranger. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se retourna pour qu'il ne voit pas les larmes qu'elle essuyait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis, le regarda et lui sourit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le banc.

« Je pensais ne pas te voir. Je t'ai cherché dans la grande salle.

- J'ai préféré venir ici, et profiter de cette fin de journée.

- Je peux t'inviter à danser ?

- Mais, … il n'y a pas de musique ?

- Qu'importe… », lui dit-il en souriant.

Il se leva et lui tendit une main qu'elle accepta. Alors ils dansèrent, elle pieds nus, et lui n'ayant d'yeux que pour elle. Elle posa alors sa tête sur le torse du jeune. Lui, inclina la sienne qui posa sur celle de sa cavalière. Ils dansèrent ainsi un long moment avant qu'il ne se décide à lui dire la vérité.

« Hermione ?

- Moui ? répondit-elle timidement.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent de danser. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Ah ?!fit-elle, un peu inquiète.

_Il va me dire qu'il n'est pas libre, et que sa compagne l'attend…Encore de beaux rêves qui s'envolent…_se dit-elle en elle-même.

- Je t'ai un peu menti, hier, sur mon nom, et … mon âge. »

Elle se recula encore un peu et le lâcha. Elle ne souriait plus ayant peur de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Elle imaginait vraiment le pire maintenant : il était marié, avait des enfants, une famille…

« Je ne m'appelle pas James, et … nous avons été à Poudlard en même temps. Simplement, tu ne m'as pas reconnu. »

Ne comprenant pas tout, Hermione fronça un sourcil, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Qui pouvait-il bien être ?

« Mais à cette époque, nous étions ennemis. »

Elle pensait avoir deviner, mais … c'était impossible ! Elle ne voulait pas y croire…

« Draco Malefoy ?, hésita-t-elle.

- … Oui, c'est bien moi. Non, attends, ne part pas. » Il retint par le bras, voyant qu'elle allait s'enfuir à toute jambe. « N'ai pas peur de moi, j't'en supplie ! Je suis différent. Je ne te veux pas de mal. »

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il continua de lui parlait. Elle ne bougea plus, l'écoutant. Elle savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle avait besoin de l'entendre s'expliquer. Elle se sentait trahie.

« Tu ne dis rien … ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je … je suis pas sûre…

- Pas sûre de quoi ? Hermione ?

- Tu ne m'as jamais appelé ainsi, par mon prénom.

- Je sais, mais j'ai changé… quand mon père est mort.

- Je suis désolée pour ton père, je …

- Pas moi. Je suis libre depuis qu'il n'est plus.

- J'aimerai te croire Draco.

- Rien ne t'en empêche. Si tu veux, on recommence tout, on repart de zéro. »

Il se recula d'un pas, et lui tendit une main, le buste légèrement incliné vers l'avant.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle, je suis Draco Malefoy. Et vous ? Quel joli prénom portez-vous ? »

Elle sourit et joua le jeu, décidée à voir si le jeu en valait la chandelle.

« Enchantée Monsieur Malefoy, Je m'appelle Hermione, Hermione Granger.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Draco. »

Elle était conquise, elle souriait, le trouvant un peu comique. Elle voulait croire en ce nouveau Draco. Et elle y croyait.

« Que diriez-vous de rentrer et de participer à cette jolie fête ?

- Volontiers. »

Elle prit le bras qu'il lui tendait, après avoir ramasser ses chaussures. En revenant dans le hall, elle déposa ses chaussures à terre, dans un coin, pensant les abandonner là, et venir les rechercher à la fin de la soirée. Mais Draco se baissa, ramassa l'une des chaussures, l'enfila au pieds d'Hermione, et fit de même avec la deuxième. Gênée, la jeune femme au regard ambré le laissa faire. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la grande salle et Draco emmena Hermione directement vers la piste de danse.

« Ici, il y a de la musique. » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

De leur côté, Harry et Ron regardaient le jeune homme avec qui leur amie dansait, ne sachant de qui il s'agissait. Dans un autre coin, Pansy Parkinson reconnut Hermione, qui dansait avec Draco. De rage, elle quitta la salle avec fracas. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers elle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Ne gâchez pas mon bonheur.

A la fin de la chanson, Draco et Hermione se dirigèrent vers l'une des tables, là où Harry, Ginny, Ron vinrent les rejoindre, au plus désespoir d'Hermione qui espérait rester seule avec Drago.

« Euh, Hermione, tu nous présentes ?lança Ron.

- Je crois que les présentation sont inutiles, vous le connaissez déjà, et … il vous connaît aussi…

- Potter, … Weasley … ravi de … vous revoir… »

Harry resta silencieux. Il avait reconnu son ennemi de toujours, Draco Malefoy. Ron, lui, ne comprenait rien et se demandait qui était ce jeune homme qui semblait le connaître.

« Je suis désolé mais, je …

- Draco Malefoy. le coupa Harry.

- Hein ??? Malefoy ???

- Harry, s'il te plaît, mets ta rancœur de côté … juste pour ce soir. » le supplia Hermione.

Il ne voulait pas froisser son amie, alors Harry mit son orgueil et sa rancœur dans sa poche. Ron n'en revenait toujours pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Malefoy ? Je te préviens, si tu la …

- Je n'en ferai rien Weasley. Quoi que tu penses, je ne le ferai pas.

- J'en suis pas si sûr … Je t'ai à l'œil…

- Ron, arrête ! Laisse-le.

Hermione, qui s'était levée, s'était mise entre les deux rivaux qui se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Contre toute attente, Ginny prit alors la parole.

« Draco ? Tu m'invites à danser ?

- Si tu veux… »

Elle l'emmena sur la piste de danse, loin des trois amis. Elle avait le chic pour intervenir dans des situations pareilles. Harry regarda sa belle un instant avant de se retourner sur Hermione.

« Tu peux peut être nous expliquer maintenant ?

- C'est lui que j'ai rencontré hier soir. Je … je ne l'avais pas reconnu, et lui, il savait qui j'étais, mais ne voulait pas me faire peur alors il ne m'a pas dit tout de suite qu'il était Draco Malefoy.

- Et il te l'a dit quand ?

- Tout à l'heure … dans le parc. Je vous en prie les garçons, soyez gentils. Je crois que … Je crois qu'il a réellement changé. Il est différent. Et il est gentil avec moi.

- Hermione, fais attention…, répondit Harry, sur un ton protecteur.

- Je n'ai jamais interféré dans vos vies sentimentales, alors ne venez pas chambouler la mienne, les supplia-t-elle.

- Parce que tu ressens quelque chose pour … lui ? dit Ron

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais avec lui, … je me sens … bien. »

De son côté, Draco, qui faisait danser la future maman, ne cessait de regarder dans la direction des trois autres, prêt à intervenir si besoin était. Ginny s'était bien aperçu qu'il était inquiet.

« Tu as vraiment changé. Tu ne t'ai jamais vraiment attaqué à moi, peut être parce que tu avais peur … de je ne sais qui... Mais j'ai toujours vu ce que tu faisais endurer à Hermione. Et là, tu es totalement différent.

- Je ne t'ai jamais insulté car il y avait ton frère, et tu étais plutôt discrète… Et entre toi et moi, cela paraît peut être un peu stupide et franchement rapide, mais …

- Mais ?

- Quand je la vois, mon cœur bat la chamade. Dès qu'elle me regarde, j'ai l'impression de disparaître. Tout à l'heure, quand on dansait, elle et moi, j'avais le sentiment d'avoir quitter le sol, de ne plus être moi. De ne pas lui avoir fait tout ce que je lui ai fait. Je le regrette aujourd'hui.

- C'est à elle qu'il faut le dire. Elle est très compréhensive, tu sais. Je la connais bien. Et depuis son départ pour la France, elle a changé…Elle est bien plus ouverte et à l'écoute des autres qu'avant… »

Comme il ne répondait pas, le jeune femme continua.

« Ce que tu ressens quand tu es avec elle, je connais.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui ! Je ressens un peu la même chose depuis que … disons que je connais Harry. Et je crois que l'on peut appeler ça l'amour.

- Tu as sûrement raison. »

A la fin de la chanson, Draco raccompagna Ginny auprès de Harry. Celle-ci embrassa son mari. La discussion et la tension étaient à présent retombées.

Après un long moment, Draco emmena Hermione dehors.

« Ça ne te dérange pas que l'on reste un peu dehors, seuls ? Je ne suis pas très à l'aise face à Potter et Weasley. Et j'aurais d'autres choses à te dire.

- Oh non … pas de souci.

- Merci. »

Les deux jeunes gens discutèrent longuement. Draco essaya d'avouer à Hermione ce qu'il avait dit juste avant à Ginny.

Le temps rafraîchissait, alors, voyant qu'elle tremblait, Draco déposa sa veste sur les épaules de Hermione. Celle-ci se rapprocha de lui, et, prenant son bras, elle le passa autour de ses épaules. Elle était ainsi blottit contre lui. Et elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Ne sachant que faire, il reprit la conversation.

« Ecoute, Hermione, je voudrais que tu me pardonnes tout ce que j'ai pu te faire quand nous étions ici. Je n'étais qu'un idiot.

- C'est déjà tout pardonné, sinon je ne serai pas là, … avec toi.

- J'ai été un imbécile.

- Je dirai plutôt que tu étais influencé. Tu faisais ce qu'on t'avait appris. Mais tu n'en restais pas moins un imbécile, c'est sûr…

- Merci, c'est très gentil…»

Ils rirent d'un même éclat, et reprirent leur discussion, se racontant leur vie.

La jeune femme finit par s'endormir, ainsi, dans ses bras. Alors, il se leva, la prit dans ses bras en mariée, et la ramena dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait raccompagner la belle endormie dans sa chambre car, il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer chez les filles.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il déposa Hermione sur le lit, remonta les couvertures sur elle pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Un nouveau chemin se dessine.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, elle réfléchit à toute vitesse, ne reconnaissant pas les lieux. Elle vit que la robe qu'elle portait la veille était à côté d'elle. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle portait une chemise d'homme. Elle se posait de plus en plus de questions, ne se rappelant pas d'avoir fait ce qu'elle croyait. Non, c'était impossible ! Elle ramena le drap sur elle, et vit qu'au pied de la porte, se trouvaient des vêtements lui appartenant. Dessus était posé un morceau de parchemin, sur lequel était écrit

« Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain qui se trouve sur ta droite. »

Elle fit alors un quart de tour, ramassa ses affaires et fila s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle se lava et s'habilla aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. La seule chose dont elle se souvenait était d'avoir passé la fin de la soirée avec Draco Malefoy, dans le parc. Après, plus rien...

Lorsqu'elle fut habillée, elle sortit de la chambre et reconnut, dans l'autre pièce, les couleurs des Serpentards. A l'une des fenêtres qui était grande ouverte, elle le vit. Il avait le regard dans le vague. Ne sachant trop comment agir, elle s'approcha doucement. Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, elle posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui tourna la tête, et lui sourit quand il la reconnut.

« Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

- Bonjour. Euh … oui, merci.

- Je suis allé voir Ginny, elle m'a donné des vêtements pour toi. Je vois que tu les as trouvé.

- Oui. … Euh, Draco ?

- Oui ?

- Euh … comment dire ? Je … je ne me souviens pas … euh … il s'est passé quelque chose … hier soir ?

- Rassures-toi, non. Tu t'es endormie, alors je t'ai amené ici. J'ai dormi, là, dans la salle commune.

- Ah … d'accord. Merci. Je ne me souviens pas bien alors…

- Oui, je comprends. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on n'a rien fait si c'est que tu voulais savoir. On va déjeuner ?

- Avec plaisir. Je viendrai chercher le reste de mes affaires plus tard. »

En galant homme, il la laissa passer la première dans l'étroit escalier qui menait au hall. Arrivés devant la porte de la grande salle, Hermione déposa un baiser sur la joue de Draco avant de lui dire « à toute à l'heure. »

Elle rejoignit ses amis à la table des Gryffondors. Ils échangèrent quelques mots. Puis, lorsqu'ils eurent terminés de déjeuner, Harry dit à l'adresse de Hermione :

« Tu devrais lui dire de venir avec nous. On dirait un malheureux, là- bas tout seul. »

Ron lui donna un coup de coude, mais Hermione, ravie, s'était déjà retournée, et faisait signe à Draco de les rejoindre. Il se leva et vint s'asseoir avec eux, saluant le reste de la troupe. Après un long moment, comme personne ne parlait, Hermione se leva.

« Bien, … j'ai quelques affaires à récupérer. Les garçons, Ginny, à toute à l'heure pour le départ. »

Elle attira Draco par le bras, qui la suivit. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre de Draco. Là, il s'assit sur le lit. Devant lui, Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de replier ses vêtements et sa robe. Il ne cessait de la regardait. Il se redressa et, quand son regard croisa le sien, il ne put plus l'en décrocher. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait plus, doucement, il s'approcha d'elle. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent une première fois, puis une seconde. Il finit par lui donner un vrai baiser. Elle ne s'y refusait pas. Alors, lentement, tout en l'embrassant, il l'attira vers lui. Elle s'assit ses genoux. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise mais s'arrêta. Elle se recula un peu.

« Draco, je ne peux pas. Je suis déso…

- Ce n'est rien, c'est moi. »


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Viens avec moi.

Dans la tour des Gryffondors, Ron et Harry rangeaient leur affaires dans leurs valises.

« Ron, je dois te dire quelque chose depuis hier.

- Quoi ? Pas une mauvaise nouvelle quand même ?

- Non. Je vais être papa.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est super ! Félicitations, mon vieux. Ma sœur ne m'a rien dit pourtant…Félicitations !!! »

Ron félicitait encore son ami quand ils rejoignirent Ginny avant de descendre dans le hall. Il serra ensuite dans ses bras sa petite sœur avant de poser une main sur le ventre de celle-ci…



« Tu vas rentrer chez toi ?

- Et bien, depuis la mort de mon père, je vis avec ma mère au manoir. Et toi ? Tu pourrais venir un de ces jours ?

- Je sais pas. Je dois retourner en France, dans ma petite maison de province avant de reprendre le boulot.

- …

- Je sais, c'est peut être un peu rapide, mais … tu pourrais venir avec moi. On pourrait passer plus de temps ensemble, apprendre à se connaître…

- Je … je sais pas … »

C'était une proposition assez inattendue. Mais il avait envie d'accepter. Il avait envie de faire un bout de chemin avec elle. Il se sentait tellement bien quand elle était près de lui.

« Oui, … pourquoi pas. »

Lorsqu'il la vit sourire, il fondit. Ce petit bout de femme avait sut toucher son cœur comme nulle autre avant elle.



« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? On va rater le train ! »

Dehors, devant le château, Ron s'impatientait. Ils attendaient Hermione. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Ils furent surpris quand ils la virent arriver, tenant Draco par la main, sa valise de l'autre. Quand elle vit leurs regards un peu interloqués, elle leur expliqua.

« Draco … il repart avec moi en France.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron

- Disons qu'il vient prendre des vacances chez moi. »dit-elle en adressant son plus beau sourire au jeune homme blond qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Elle était radieuse. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, et de la voir comme ça, Harry et Ginny étaient heureux pour elle. Seul Ron n'appréciait pas vraiment le bonheur de son amie, ni la cause de celui-ci d'ailleurs. Mais il n'en dit rien. Ils prirent le train tous ensemble et se séparèrent à la gare de Londres. Hermione et Draco prirent le train pour la France, tandis que les autres rentrèrent chacun chez eux.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Plus tard.

Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry et Ginny Potter gardèrent contact comme avant ce petit séjour au château. Ils se voyaient de temps en temps. Draco avait décidé de rester avec Hermione, lorsqu'au moment de rentrer chez lui, elle le lui avait demandé. Il emménagea alors chez elle. Ron collectionnait les conquêtes amoureuses sans trouver la perle qu'il cherchait. Harry et Ginny déménagèrent pour vivre dans une maison plus grande, où ils avaient aménagé la chambre du futur enfant qu'ils attendaient avec une certaine impatience.

Ils se revirent quelques mois plus tard, pour la naissance du petit Colin. Harry avait alors appelé ses amis pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Ginny et lui étaient fiers de présenter leur fils à leurs amis. Ron était venu avec sa nouvelle fiancé que les autres connaissaient à peine sauf Ginny. En effet, elles étaient amies de longue date. Draco et Hermione, qui depuis les quelques jours à Poudlard, vivaient une belle romance, avaient pris le premier vol pour Londres après l'appel de Harry.

« Encore toutes mes félicitations, dit Hermione

- Justement, reprit Harry, Hermione, j'aurais quelque chose à te demander.

- Oui … quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu accepterais d'être la marraine de Colin ?

- Oh … mais avec grand plaisir, répondit la jeune femme, émue, quelques larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

- Moi, dit Ginny, j'ai une question similaire pour Ron. Tu veux bien être le parrain ?

- Bien sûr !répondit-il, déjà fier de ce petit bonhomme qu'il verrait grandir »



Le petit Colin grandit, et les amis se retrouvent dès qu'ils le peuvent, à chaque occasion qui se présentait. Ron allait se marier et, Hermione et Draco étaient revenus vivre en Angleterre. La France était un beau pays, mais la distance qui les séparaient de leurs amis était importante. Peu à peu, Draco intégra le groupe, et y trouva sa place. Tous oubliant leur rancœur, et les erreurs du passé. Chacun vécut finalement une belle histoire. Ils avaient beaucoup de souvenirs en commun. Des bons comme des mauvais. Et la vie continua ainsi…

FIN


End file.
